September
by Kriller1612
Summary: A lonely pony awakes with no memory of anything, he finds out that he is the only pony in all of Equestria. As he sets out to find what happened to everypony he remembers horrible things from his past. Rated M for violence. Based on the song by Tombstone.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**September**

Based on the song by The Living Tombstone

This is my first fanfic ever, please feel free to R&R. I'd like to know what I can do better or what I did good so I can continue to do so in future chapters.

Thanks

* * *

><p>A lonely unicorn is walking through an abandoned city. His grey fur is stained with dirt and his dark green mane and tail are frazzled. It's easy to see it's been days since he slept properly, or had a bath.<p>

On either side of his flank is a saddlebag, both of them covering his cutie marks. "He... hello, is anypony there?" he says as he walks around the town. "Ugh, it's useless, everypony is gone," he sighs discouraged "you're never gonna find anypony Tim, they all abandoned you." The grey pony brings up a journal from his saddlebag using his magic and starts writing.

_Journal Entry 54, October 17th_

_I arrived at Fillydelphia today. Where the hell is everypony, the only signs of life are the small critters scattered around feasting off whatever food is left. I'd just wish I could find SOMEPONY who could tell me the damn story of what happened before I became so alone. I guess I just have to keep searching._

As he finishes his entry and shuts his journal he can hear his stomach growling at him, he's starving. He goes off to find some food and notices a small house catching attention, it feels familiar and he makes a mental note to check it out once he gets something to eat.

After a few minutes search he finds a restaurant with an almost full storage room. Satisfied he starts cooking some daisy soup.

"Mmm, that was some goooooood soup" he says patting his stomach, he packs down some bread and starts moving towards the house he saw earlier.

"Hello, is anypony here?" he whispers while slowly opening the door, "hello..? Oh great, another wild goose chase, this place is more abandoned than the rest of Equestria." he states while walking up the stairs "Maybe if I'm lucky there's a-" he freezes as he enters the room, he recognizes this, this very room, he used to live here, but not just before everypony disappeared, no, this was where he lived as a foal.

"It's all coming back now, my old bed, my toys," he sprints to the window "my old treehouse" he says with a smile.

He hurries downstairs, beaming, smiling more than he has for months, runs to the living room and stops. More memories, these however not as pleasant, his smile turns to a frown in less than a second "Oh no..."

-Flashback-

A small grey foal is playing with his father, his dark green mane is kept tidy, his flank is blank, he has a small horn in his forehead and he's roughly 5 years old. His father has a black fur coat and a long purple mane and tail, he has a horn and his flank is decorated by a chalkboard. "Rawr, I'm a horrifying monster and I'm gonna eat you" he says, charging at his son. They crash and roll for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Alright boys, calm down, dinner will be on in a minute." says a mare standing in the doorway to the kitchen, she has a lime fur coat, a long yellow mane tied in 'horsetails' and a short yellow tail, her flank decorated by a picture of a chef's hat.

"Mommy!" yells the foal while rushing towards his mother, before embracing her in a hug.

The 2 adult ponies go to the kitchen to talk while the foal keeps playing with his toys. Suddenly the backdoor slams open, the foal stands in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, watching silently as 3 ponies in suits enter the kitchen through the backdoor, the middle one wearing a hat.

"Time's up," the middle pony says "the don wants his bits now."

"No, please I... I can get the bits for next week," pleads the father.

"Funny, that's exactly what you said last week, and the week before that." A small glow starts to emit from the inside of the middle pony's hat, which spreads to the father's neck. "Time's up" says the middle pony as he snaps the father's neck with a nasty CRACK.

The light moves on to the crying mother's neck, but then it suddenly stops. "Wait, how about we have some fun with this one first" says the middle pony with a smirk.

While the foal is watching, the 2 other ponies throw the mother on to the kitchen table and spread her legs wide. She looks at her son with tear-filled apologizing eyes, while the hatted unicorn starts thrusting his member inside her. As he finishes he makes way for one of the other ponies, who follows suit.

"Well that was fun," says the unicorn when they're all done, "but it's time to say goodnight" and with that he snaps the neck of the mother with yet another sickening crack "i guess we'll have to explain this to the boss somehow..."

At this point the foal is already miles away, he started running when the unicorn began raping his mother. He's not sure where he's going, but he's definitely sure it's as far away as possible.

-Flashback end-


	2. Chapter 2  A story long lost

Tim snaps back into reality, "My parents, they... they were murdered?"

He puts down his saddlebags revealing a cutie mark of a flask, with some sort of green bubbling liquid inside, on both of his flanks. "Think, think, where did I run when I tried to escape." Sitting down and he starts going over the horrible events again, trying to find out where he ran after his parents were killed.

After a few minutes of thinking he finally remembers that he ran west, since he was running towards the sun and it was afternoon. He brings up his journal and starts writing again.

_Journal entry 55, October 17th_

_I just made a shocking discovery, I found my own house in Fillydelphia. Not just the house I lived in before everypony disappeared, no, the house I lived in as a foal. I started exploring the house and found my own room. I started remembering all sorts of things about my foalhood._

_I explored some more of the house hoping to remember some more, and that I did. As I entered the living room I had a flashback, I saw my dad getting killed, and my mom getting raped right in front of me. However, I found out that I ran west after that so I'm going to go west and hopefully find out some more about my past, perhaps even what happened to everypony._

Finishing the entry, Tim shuts the book and puts it into his saddlebags, which he puts over his flanks once again. He looks through the house hoping to find some food or some more clues, anything that might be able to help him find out more about himself. He goes to his treehouse and goes over the many times he slept here with his parents and friends. Going through the house brings lots of memories from his foalhood, how he used to play with his dad once he got home from the university where he taught math and English, how his mom who was a professional chef always cooked dinner for them, and how delicious it always was. After about half an hour of searching through his house he decides that he'd better move on before nightfall arrives. He puts some of his old toys in his saddlebags, closes them and goes outside. Turning around he says a small prayer for his parents before he moves on.

Following his memories Tim walked for days, trying to figure out where he went as a foal when he reaches a small village. He goes through the same procedure as always, looking for ponies, scavenging whatever food he might be able to find. He's making a daisy sandwich when he hears a vague voice, 'Help me, somepony please help me...' it says, he hurries out to see if he can find the pony in need. Following the voice which slowly gets louder and louder realization dawns upon him, what if he can find somepony? A companion, someone to help him in his search.

As he runs around the next corner he finds the source of the voice, and is strongly disappointed, the only thing he can see is an old record player gone stuck, it keeps repeating the same thing over and over again. In his fury he bucks the player and it shatters into a thousand pieces. "I guess I'd better move on," he sighs and goes back to the sandwich he was making. He fills up his saddlebags with whatever food he can find and brings out his journal.

_Journal entry 61, October 20th_

_I heard a voice just before and hoped it was somepony else, somepony who could help me in my search and keep me company, but it turned out it was an old recording of somepony calling out for help. I just filled up my bags with some supplies and I'm gonna head west now, hopefully it won't be too long before I find another clue to what might've happened... then again, there's no rush, I don't have to be anywhere._

Shutting the journal he starts walking west once again, searching his mind for memories as he walks.

After days of walking Tim finally reaches a city, to be more specific, a 'metropolis'. Looking around he spots a sign saying 'Manehattan'. He walks into the city with a smile on his face thinking that in such a big city, there has to be somepony he can talk to.

That smile disappears as soon as he realizes this city is just as abandoned as everything else. Tim sighs and starts searching the city hoping that he will find more clues from his past. He starts going through skyscraping buildings, restaurants, shops and so on, scavenging and searching for memories. While searching a small house he finds another record player, this one stopped and ready to play the record on it. Thinking that there's nothing to lose he starts playing the record.

'_Hello *tap* *tap* is this thing on? Alright I just received some magical reports from all around Equestria. Ponies everywhere are sending out magic distress signals, but after a while they get cut short, this is very bad. I can also sense the amounts of magic being sent out slowly dying out this is most likely a sign that unicorns all over Equestria ar- *bzzzzzzzzzz*'_

The recording was cut off. The pony talking was a colt, he sounded kind of freaked out, like he was panicking. "It sounded like he was saying that the ponies were defeated, but then it'd have to be everypony, since I haven't seen anypony. I must've been lucky then, since I'm the only survivor." says Tim while he keeps searching, "Wait, if it destroyed all of the ponies..." his legs starts to shake as he imagines what kind of power it'd take to destroy everypony in Equestria. Pushing away that thought he continues his search, for more clues of what may have happened. Once done he brings out his journal again to write another entry.

_Journal Entry 69, October 24th_

_While scavenging some houses I found an old record player. Since I thought it couldn't harm I started the recording and found out that the ponies didn't abandon me, they were defeated. The ponies were defeated, and not just some of them, ALL of them. Or at least so I assume since I haven't seen any other ponies since I lost my memory. If all the ponies were indeed defeated it'd have taken tremendous powers to do it, and a monster or whatever it was with such power seems out-of-place here, like it doesn't belong in our world. To sum it up, I just discovered the ponies were defeated by something really strong, it seems very weird and wrong but I'll keep on searching for more survivors._

Tim shuts his journal and puts it back in his bag as he prepares to move on. On his way out of town he notices a small orphan home, he gets the same kind of familiar feeling as he did at his own house and thinks that this might be another clue, so he heads inside and starts searching the place.

"Of course, I ran here when my parents died. It seemed so obvious back then, since I was an orphan I needed somewhere to stay." he says as he's trotting around inside. "It's all coming back to me now, how they adopted me here, I met lots of friends here, friends long gone..." thinking about his friends he allows a tear to roll down his cheek, since he thinks that they're all probably gone by now. Looking around he finds a door to the old yard, where they all used to play together. As he enters the yard even more memories are coming back to him...


	3. Chapter 3  A monster inside

-Flashback-

The grey pony has grown, it's probably about 13 years of age now. His mane and tail are a little longer and not as well kept as earlier and his horn has grown. A cutie mark has appeared on the flank of the pony, a small flask filled with some green bubbling liquid. He's playing with a purple unicorn filly with a straight blue mane and tail, she has a mark of a book covering both of her flanks. She's wearing bracers since her top teeth stands out more than her bottom teeth. They're sitting on the ground, talking to each other as 3 colts walk up to them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't 'Mister abandoned'" mocks the middle one.

"Leave him alone, you know his parents were killed when he was a mere foal." says the filly, trying to defend the grey colt's honor. The grey colt is just staring into the ground when he whispers to the filly: "Let's just go elsewhere, there's no reasoning with them."

"Stay out of this 'brace-face'" mocks the middle colt "we want some alone time with mister abandoned, so beat it 'big-teeth'"

Then it snaps for the grey colt, he can hear a sound of glass crackling inside his head, the same sound as if you throw a rock at a window and it cracks, but doesn't shatter. He turns to face the colt that mocked him, fury showing in his eyes as he says with a voice like deadly venom, "You can mock me all that you like, I don't mind that, you can call me names if you like, I don't mind. But you do NOT, MOCK, MY, FRIENDS." the 4 last words escapes his mouth in a shout as he turns around and bucks the mocking colt straight in the face. As he does so he feels a wave of sheer joy going down his spine, he feels something he hasn't felt for a long time, power. He walks up to the pony now lying on the ground and bucks him once more, blood is now running from the nose of the pony he bucked. "Apologize!" the grey colt yells, bucking the bully in the face again. "I'M SORRY, I'M SO, SO, SORRY!" he cries out, blood is now pouring out of his nose, and a little blood is running from a hole in his forehead.

The grey colt turns to look at the filly who is just staring in horror for a few seconds, before she runs off towards the nearby forest. In a matter of seconds he sets after her, leaving the bleeding bully behind with his henchcolts.

"Go away you monster!" yells the purple filly as the grey colt approaches. "I don't want to talk to you!" she cries. He takes a step closer but then he turns and runs away, leaving her crying in the forest. He goes back to his room, wondering why he felt such a pleasure when he was beating that other colt. His thoughts got interrupted when his door got slammed open. "What have you done?" yells the colt entering his room, "I heard that you beat one of the other orphans, what the hell were you thinking son?" the adult colt's face is turning red with anger. "You better go apologize, right, now!" he yells while dragging the grey teen-colt after him.

"I'm... I'm sorry," whimpers the grey colt to the bandaged bully in front of him.

"It's okay, no hard feelings," says the bully as he reaches out a hoof. 'Yeah right' thinks the grey colt sarcastically, 'cuz he's toooootally fine by me almost bucking him to death', however he puts on a fake smile and shakes the bully's hoof.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean you go unpunished," says the adult colt "go to your room and go to sleep now, no dinner for you today" he states sternly.

The grey colt heads back to his room and goes to sleep instantly.

-Flashback end-

"Wow, I was really a ticking time-bomb back then" Tim says to himself while he's staring at the yard. "I better see if I can find my old room" he says heading off to the rest of the building to find his old room. He searches everywhere and finds many interesting memories he had long forgotten.

Eventually he finds his own room, it looks just like he remembers it, except the furnishing has been replaced by something newer.

He removes a floorboard he remembers is loose and finds his memory stash. All sorts of things he had forgotten, old 'artifacts' like posters and books from when he was a foal, heck, there was even a piece of paper with the signature of each of the wonderbolts, in the middle was written 'Never stop chasing your dreams'. He puts whatever he has room for into his saddlebags.

As he is almost at the bottom of the box he finds a small photograph. On the photograph is him and the pink mare with a blue mane standing next to each other. They are both dressed in the fanciest outfit they had at that time and on the back is written: 'Our first date 3'

Tim takes a look at the photograph and smiles a sad smile before he puts it into his backpack. As he prepares to leave he yawns and realises that he hasn't slept for days. Looking at the bed the bed he thinks that he could probably take a small nap since he's in no hurry. He walks up to the bed and thinks back to his foalhood, or whatever small part of it he can remember. Then he starts to think about what could've possibly happened to everypony and revising the last month or so. He remembers that he woke up in that bunker about one month ago, it was completely sealed off from all of Equestria. He tried to open the solid metal door, but it simply wouldn't budge. He turned around and saw a lot of metal letters lying on the floor, they spelled out 'Tim Kellhall' and he assumed he had placed them like that in order to make sure he would remember his name. He tried to think back to what happened, but gave up as it gave him a smashing headache, instead he opened up a can of conserved flowers and started eating them. The door was locked for 5 days, 5 long days where all he did was eat, sleep and try to remember, the last of the 3 to no avail. After 5 days the door made a loud *clonk* and a serious of other sounds after which it opened up, revealing a barren outside. At first he had no clue where he was, but he started walking and eventually found a small village. After searching the village and finding no signs of life he found some saddlebags, packed down the most necessary supplies and found a blank journal where he could put down his thoughts. The next month he spend trying to remember who he was, what happened to everypony and how he ended up in that bunker, however it seems he has no memory of anything that happened before he awoke in the bunker.


	4. Chapter 4  The loss of a love

Tim snaps back into reality, brings forth his journal from his saddlebag and starts writing.

_Journal entry 70, October 24th_

_I found my old orphan home today. I ran here when my parents were killed and lived here for a long time. I just had another flashback of me when I was a teen-colt, I was playing with a purple teen-filly with a blue mane when 3 bullies started mocking us. I eventually bucked one of them in the face several times, causing the purple teen-filly to run away. That day I had to go to bed without dinner, after apologizing to the bully I smashed up. I also went through a small box of things from my foalhood, I found a small picture of me and the purple filly from before our first date and a lot of other things. I think I'm gonna take a quick nap since I haven't slept in days, and then I'll continue my quest once I wake up._

He shuts his book and slowly crawls into bed, under the sheets. The bed is big enough for him and he realizes he hasn't grown much since when he saw himself as a teen-colt. He's tired so he dedicates one last thought to his ex-filly-friend and all of his old friends before he falls asleep. He falls into a deep sleep and more memories start to appear in his head as he sleeps, memories he had long supressed, memories he doesn't want to remember.

-Flashback-

The grey colt is a bit older now, he's sitting in his room with the purple filly, they're both about 16 years of age now. They're still living in the orphan home since they're not adult ponies yet. The filly's teeth have improved significantly and she's no longer wearing bracers. They're listening to the radio he bought with the bits he got for helping taking care of the smaller fillies and colts. The grey colt is sitting in the bed, the purple filly is lying on the bed with her head in his lap as he is moving his hoof down her mane gently with a sad smile on his face.

"Today it's 11 years ago," he sighs "11 years ago my parents were killed, on this exact day."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she says carefully "I'm sure they're both watching you from where ever they are now, and I'm sure they're both very proud of you."

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say that" he says sarcastically "your parents are still out there somewhere, you can just go seek them out once you're out of this dump."

"What? My parents abandoned me here when I was 3 years old, what makes you think they want anything to do with me now?" she says angrily, she had left his embrace and is now sitting in the bed next to him.

"Well, at least they aren't dead!" he shouts while wondering: 'Why am I getting so angry over this?'.

"Don't you think I feel worse? My family abandoned me when I was 3 years old, they left me on the doorstep to this orphan home, they didn't love me, they don't want anything to do with me, ever! But you wouldn't know, you were probably always loved by your parents!" she shouts at him.

Then it snaps for him, he can hear the sound of glass crackling again, this time it sounds more like if you put pressure on an already crackled glass pane, then comes the anger.

"I'M the lucky one? My parents were killed when I was a mere foal, I had to run for weeks to find this orphan home, i had to fucking beg in order to get enough bits to buy a fucking bread, I'm 16 years now, my parents are dead, I have no real home and the only bits I earn are for wiping the ass of foals that can't do it themselves!" he shouts at her, the purple filly feels like she's shrinking and suddenly, he seems a lot bigger to her "And you say I'm the lucky one? FUCK YOU!" and with that he bucks her, he starts punching her in the face with his forehooves, with the occasional buck using his hindlegs. She just cries in pain every time he hits her, until she's nothing but a bleeding pile of meat, and even then he just keeps punching her. He doesn't feel any regret, he doesn't feel any compassion, only anger.

The filly's lifeless body is lying on the ground, it doesn't even look like a pony anymore, with all the blood everywhere. The colt is standing on the floor in front of her(or what's left of her), breathing heavily. He can feel the anger leave his body with every breath he takes, and slowly he realizes what he did. "Oh no..." he cries as he can feel tears making their way to his eyes, "what have I done... She just tried to cheer me up, and I just... oh Celestia..." He starts crying openly, bent over her body. "I just killed the one pony I have ever loved." He feels his legs shaking under him, he feels sadness rolling over him like a tidal wave. He almost feels sadder than when his parents died, but a part of him feels... joy. Joy of inflicting pain onto another pony, the same kind of joy he had felt when he beat that bully 3 years ago. "What kind of monster am I..?" he asks himself with tears in his eyes.

"Hello, what's going on in there?" someone says while knocking on his door.

'Crap, I'd better run away, if someone finds out, I don't even know what'll happen, I don't even want to know.' the grey colt thinks to himself "Nothing, j-just a second, lemme just uh..." he says looking around frantically "lemme just tidy up in here."

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispers, giving the dead filly a kiss on the forehead, before he vanishes out the window, ready to once again run as far away as possible. Away from the problems, away from the memories, hoping to start anew somewhere else.

-Flashback End-

Tim wakes up in bed with a gasp and sits up instantly. Breathing heavily he notices that he has sweat, a lot. It's night so he uses his magic to illuminate the room in order to see. He looks around the room and thinks about the dream, he throws a glance at the spot where he last saw the purple filly, there is a small blood stain he didn't notice before he went to sleep, then comes the tears. Tears of anger, tears of regret, but mostly, tears of sorrow. He curls into a small ball in the bed, a small ball of fur, and then he starts crying. He attempts to cry out his anger, regret and sorrow, even after he falls asleep he keeps crying. He cries until he's out of tears and even then he keeps sobbing. He cries because of his parents' death, he cries because of his foalhood gone wrong and he cries because of the death of his love.

The rest of the night brings no dreams or memories.

The following morning Tim wakes up and can feel the trails under his eyes where the tears had run. He goes to the old colt shower room and surprised to see the piping still works, he takes a shower. It's good with a shower, he doesn't remember the last time he had a shower, must've been weeks ago. He feels the shower washing out all of the sorrow, anger and regret, for just a small while, and he feels like he'd never want to stop, but when his hooves start to look like prunes, he shuts off the water and goes off to dry himself. When he's done he feels and looks like an all new pony, his fur is no longer stained with dirt, his mane and tail no longer frazzled, but instead straight. He brings up his journal using his magic and even though he hates it, he thinks back to his dream and starts scribbling.

_Journal entry 71, October 25th_

_I had a horrible dream last night, when I finally fell asleep I dreamt of my past. I dreamt that I was with the purple unicorn in my room, we were having a good time listening to the radio. I remembered that on that day it was 11 days since my parents' death. We started discussing who had the worst foalhood and we ended up in a fight, a fight that I... finished. I entered a state of pure anger and started beating her until she was no longer alive. Not until after did I realize what I had done, and I regret it with all of my heart. At that point someone knocked on the door and I had to make an escape. I gave her body a kiss before jumping out the window and running away._

As tears starts to make their way to his eyes he shuts the journal and puts it back, suppressing the tears he packs the last things into his saddlebags, and starts to move on, once again guided by nothing but the vague memories of his foalhood.


End file.
